equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunny Flare/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Static shot of Sunny Flare EG3.png Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Screenwriter credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Twilight approaches the Crystal Prep buses EG3.png Sci-Twi walking toward Dean Cadance EG3.png Sci-Twi "I'm not really sure" EG3.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Sour Sweet "too late now" EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Twilight about to fall on Sunny Flare EG3.png Twilight falls on top of Sunny Flare EG3.png Sci-Twi and Sunny pick themselves up EG3.png Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to Sunny EG3.png Sunny Flare angrily walks off EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png Sunset touches the blank journal pages EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sunny Flare "these games aren't about being nice" EG3.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls (new version) EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Sci-Twi "that's weird" EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Shadowbolts leaving the stage EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Cinch addressing Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Sour Sweet "lose before we even start!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest behind EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity in focus with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest out of focus EG3.png Lemon and Sunny trying to catch up EG3.png Sunny Flare passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts circling Sci-Twi EG3.png Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat circle around Sci-Twi EG3.png Sunny and Sugarcoat sing --you're to blame-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts push Sci-Twi into a corner EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by Cinch and Shadowbolts EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Cinch guiding Sci-Twi forward EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Sunny Flare angry for some reason EG3.png Sunny Flare sees Cinch walking away EG3.png Sunny Flare "Hey!" EG3.png Sunny Flare "Where are you going!" EG3.png Cinch "Anywhere" EG3.png Cinch calls Midnight Sparkle a monster EG3.png Cinch "I suggest you do the same" EG3.png Sunny Flare frightened EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png Fluttershy's hair floating up EG3.png The Equestria Girls giving off magical beams EG3.png Equestria Girls' magic flows into the device EG3.png Sunset floating up EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Puppy Spike seeing the battle EG3.png Puppy Spike jumps out of Fluttershy's arms EG3.png Puppy Spike calls out to Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png Cinch walking away in a dignified manner EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts right side EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png 'Differing trailer shots''' Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic The Shadowbolts appear behind Rarity EGS1.png Rarity happy to see the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sunny Flare "have never been better" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "Principal Cadance took over" EGS1.png Rarity talking to the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sunny, and Sour looking sinister EGS1.png Rarity doing a flamenco pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a hip-hop pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a street ballet pose EGS1.png Rarity "costumes to match each genre" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "sounds like a very good concept" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "we don't have one yet" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Sour Sweet "it's a surprise!" EGS1.png Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat dancing EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing at the Canterlot Mall EGS1.png Sour Sweet disco-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sunny Flare flamenco-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sugarcoat ballet-dancing at the mall EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Sour, and Sunny practice their routine EGS1.png Shadowbolts practicing their dance routine EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what did you think of our routine?" EGS1.png Rarity confronting the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sour Sweet "sorry, but we can't" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laughing at Rarity EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we care about winning" EGS1.png Sunny Flare acting smug EGS1.png Sour Sweet overconfident "and we will" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "just about to submit our video" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laugh at Rarity and Twilight EGS1.png Sour Sweet "one flaw in your little plan" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "by the time you submit yours" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "it'll just look like you copied us" EGS1.png Sugarcoat "except the worse version" EGS1.png Shadowbolts continue practicing their dancing EGS1.png The Shadowbolts in a diner booth EGS1.png Sour Sweet trying to encourage her friends EGS1.png Sour Sweet "if we don't, we have nothing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what our classmates would say" EGS1.png Sour Sweet buries her face in her hands EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat look at each other EGS1.png Sunny and Sugarcoat imagine disappointed classmates EGS1.png Lemon Zest "they'll say it's our fault" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the boring old auditorium" EGS1.png The Shadowbolts losing hope EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the Rainbooms have a band" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we're doomed" EGS1.png Rarity approaches the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Shadowbolts trying to play it cool EGS1.png Sugarcoat "like I said, doomed" EGS1.png Sour Sweet glaring at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity grinning awkwardly EGS1.png Rarity sits next to Sunny and Sugarcoat EGS1.png Rarity "I think I have a solution" EGS1.png Rarity "where everybody wins" EGS1.png Rarity and Shadowbolts look at Sour Sweet EGS1.png The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Shadowbolts appear before the Mane Seven EGS1.png Rarity sticks up for the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the most logical thing to do" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "we'll make one epic music video" EGS1.png Rarity in overeager anticipation EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Fluttershy gives Sunny Flare a lyrics sheet EGS1.png Sunny Flare "this is just about the Rainbooms" EGS1.png Sunny Flare "there's nothing about us" EGS1.png Sunny Flare, Rarity, Sour Sweet and Twilight on dance floor EGS1.png Sunset, AJ, Pinkie, Sunny, and Fluttershy raise their hands EGS1.png Sunny Flare jumping in the air EGS1.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunny Flare disco-dancing EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing together EGS1.png Shadowbolts posing as a group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "dance the night away" EGS1.png Sunny Flare freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing together EGS1.png Rainbow Dash hides her eyes under her cap EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms reaching to the sky EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Applejack cheering with excitement EGS1.png Applejack "make Camp Everfree look just like new" EGS1.png Lemon Zest overjoyed EGS1.png Lemon Zest jumping with joy EGS1.png Applejack and Lemon Zest high-five EGS1.png Pinkie suggests celebrating over smoothies EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Sunny Flare doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg Equestria Girls The Specials UK DVD cover.png Miscellaneous Sunny Flare Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Sunny Flare Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Sunny Flare turnaround art.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Category:Character gallery pages